1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computer techniques, and more particularly to methods for voice command processing and electronic device systems utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet of Things (IoT) is an ecosystem of a wide variety of devices. The devices may be located at different places. Each device may have different attributes and different capabilities. Managing heterogeneous devices in the IoT, such as setting IoT device attributes, may become difficult. As industry and research efforts are to bring IoT not only into the manufacturing field and factories but also consumer's premises, such difficulties can be a obstacle on the way.